


Supergirl's Spirit

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's spirit decided to spare Reverend Amos Howell.





	Supergirl's Spirit

Superman TAS characters never belonged to me.

Supergirl's spirit decided to spare Reverend Amos Howell as he continued to suffer without her.

THE END


End file.
